Shadow of the past
by amanda is baked
Summary: Bella and Alice have saved Edward in Volterra but while leaving they run into an interesting person who is also seeking revenge on Victoria and a few other people. Edward is dealing with the fact of this persons identity & Carlisle is sent to the past R
1. Excuse me WHATS YOUR NAME?

**this is my first fanfic.! I've read a _million_ other fanfics and I haven't written one... so, I hope you read it! ENJOY!!!!! Oh! and this is to Edward is my life! Tanku! Somehow you've inspired me to write this!**

**p.s. the "slanted" words means its not in my own words, just copying from new moon! it starts when they're leaving the castle in Volterra.**

**disclaimer:- no, I don't own twilight or new moon or eclipse. but I do own Valeray!**

Bella's P.O.V.

_We left through a tastefully luxurious lobby. I was the only one who glanced back at the medieval castle_

_that housed the elaborate business facade. I couldn't see the turret from here, for which I was grateful._

_The party was still in full swing in the streets. The street lamps were just coming on as we walked swiftly through the narrow,cobbed lanes. The sky was a dull, fading gray overhead,but the buildings crowded the streets so closely that it felt darker._

_The party was darker too. Edward's long, trailing cloak did not stand out in the way it might have on a normal evening in Volterra. There were others in black satin cloaks now, and the plastic fangs I'd seen on the child in the square today seemed to be very popular with adults._

"_Ridiculous," Edward muttered once._

_I didn't notice when Alice disappeared from beside me. I looked over to ask her a question but she was gone._

"_Where's Alice?" I whispered in a panic._

"_She went to retrieve a your bags from where she stashed them this morning."_

_I'd forgotten that I had access to a toothbrush. It brightened my outlook considerably._

"_She's stealing a car, too, isn't she?" I guessed._

_He grinned. "Not till we're outside."_

We kept walking toward the entryway, which was a very long distance from here.

Just then Edward stopped, confusion covering his too perfect face.

"What?" I asked.

He snapped his head around, looking for something. Then a figure in a silk black cloak appeared, its face shadowed , so I could not see it.

Edward was now staring intently at the silhouette before us. The cloaked person stepped closer and stopped only a few feet away.

Suddenly the figure was hugging him tightly, I didn't even see him or her fling itself at him. Edward was shocked and mystified.

"Who...who are you?" Edward asked the person that who's arms were around him.

Reluctantly, it let go and took a step back, its hood facing Edward. Gloved hands reached up and pulled the hood down.

We now faced an extraordinarily gorgeous girl, seeming the same age as myself.

She had long bronze hair that went past her waist, though it wasn't the same bronze that Edward has. it was more a brown bronze, not red. Her Eyes were like deep emeralds, sparkling with unreadable emotions, and had a somewhat haunted look to them. Her skin was as pale as any other vampires was, but she wasn't, proved by the color of her eyes. She was also _much_ taller than me, and Edward by half an inch. She looked at me with those entrancing eyes of hers.

"Let me hug Bella first!" Her voice was the most magical I have ever heard. She swung herself at me, embracing me tightly but with gentleness. I shot a glance at Edward. He looked horrified.

She let go of me and looked intently in my eyes before gazing back at Edward with that same intensity.

"My name is Elizabeth Valeray _Masen._ Edward..." She said slowly, taking a pause and continuing at the same pace she began with. "Edward, I am your sister. Born by the same parents, in the same time period. Only one year before you were born. Your finally ready to know the truth." She smiled warmly at me and Edward.

**Pleze pleze pleeeeze R&R!!! I don't care if I only one person reviews and wants another chapter! I'd do it for that one person! Don't you just Love my Character!? D If your confused, then just tell me. I'll try and explain in the second or third chap.! by the by, next chap. is in in Edwards P.O.V.!! Happy Day! **


	2. I have a sister

**Sorry for that last chapter. It really was just like the first one... But don't worry, I won't re-rewrite in Alice's P.O.V. as she heres them from afar! it will continue from where it left off in Bella's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: twilight, new moon, eclipse. best series of the decade. Just one flaw is all they have.**

**I .Don't. Own. Them... But I _do_ own Elizabeth Valeray Masen**

Bella's P.O.V.

"WHAT?!"Edward bellowed, people now staring at. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!?!?!"

"It just is!" Elizabeth said hyper actively "Oh, and would you mind keeping your voice down? People are staring to stare."

He nodded.

"Um, so... how did you find us Elizabeth?"

She smiled at me. "Call me Valeray," was all she said. She did not answer my question though.

"Alright. Valeray."

"Well we'd better get going before Alice gets really pissed off."

"How do you know Alice?" Edward asked, he seemed frustrated.

"Oh, I know a lot of things." She said with a smirk, looking as though she were enjoying some inside joke we didn't know about. Edward looked even more frustrated.

Valeray was a mystery to us all...

She smiled suddenly. "Well, come on! She's not going to wait forever!" I blinked, I don't know why I blinked I really didn't need to, but I did. When my eyes flashed open we were waiting in front of the entryway, for Alice's arrival.

My eyes were wide with fear. How did we get here? We were just inside the boundaries of Volterra, and, well now we're not...

"What just happened?" Edward asked, his voice colored in fear and confusion, still looking frustrated.

Valeray smiled and shrugged.

"So... are you going to tell us how your my sister, or what?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to your house in Washington. I don't enjoy saying the exact same thing twice." She said. She continued, changing the subject. "I'm going in my own car alright? I'll meet you at the airport. See ya!" And she was gone.

I looked over at Edward. He stared at the place she just stood, still frustrated.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I just don't understand. How can I have a sister? The worst part of it all is, I can't find the answers by reading her mind because... I can't." He whispered softly, I could barley hear what he had said.

"Really? Like you can't read mine?" I was surprised. Wasn't I the only one's mind he couldn't read?

"Well, at first yes, but then I couldn't, as if she was only putting thoughts in my mind, not as though I was reading it." He was looking to the ground, as if he was embarrassed about it.

"Oh, Edward, it's nothing to worry about. Just think about something else okay?"I tried to soothe him. I desperately wanted to wrap myself around him and hold him. But I was afraid that he wouldn't like that. He doesn't care about me like that anymore. When we get back to Forks, and he brings me home safely, he'll just leave again, back to his "distractions."

"Okay. I'll think about you." He said. He kissed me on my forehead. I blushed beat red. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

_He led me towards a dark car, waiting in a pool of shadow to the right of the gate with the engine running. To my surprise he slid into the back seat with me, instead of insisting on driving._

"_I'm sorry. There wasn't much to chose from." She gestured vaguely towards the dashboard._

"_It's alright Alice." He grinned. "They can't all be 911 Turbos."_

_She sighed. "I might have to acquire one of those legally. It was fabulous." _

"_I'll get you one for Christmas," Edward promised._

"_Yellow," She told him._

"_You can sleep now, Bella," he murmured. "It's over."_

_I shook my head._

_He sighed. "You're still just as stubborn."_

"No," I said sternly. I wanted it to last longer. I wanted my time with him to last longer.

"_Bella," Edward said disapprovingly._

I tried not to look into his eyes so I won't get dazzled into sleeping, but of course I failed.

"Please?" He breathed, his face less than an inch away from mine.

I swallowed. "F-fi-ine." I stuttered, not quite able to speak.

I nuzzled inside his warm cloak and rested myself on him. He sang my lullaby. In the rear view mirror, I could see Alice smiling with overjoy. I looked up at Edward. the last thing I saw was his smiling face, before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Edward's P.O.V.

I sang to Bella until I was positive that she was deep in sleep. Then I turned to Alice, who was smiling like a fool.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked her contently.

"Oh nothing! Just happy to see you happy!" She squealed.

"I missed you Alice."

"I missed you too Edward. Your my brother, and it hurt to be away from you for so long."

At the mention of the word "brother," I remembered what had just happened.

"Alice, I have something important to tell you."

"And what might that be Edward?"

"I have a sister." I explained to her.

"I know Edward." She said it as if it were obvious.

"You did?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well i thought it would kinda be obvious since she's driving the car you're in." She clarified. "And if you didn't already know, you have another one too. her name is Rosalie. You also have two brothers, their name is Jasper and-"

"ALICE!" I screamed at her, interrupting her rant. I then remembered Bella, and shot a glance at her.

I hope I hadn't woken her. She looked dreadfully tired. Lucky me she hadn't. She was out cold.

She looked stupefied, "... What?" She asked softly, sounding a little scared.

"I meant, a long-lost sister. Born by the same parents in 1900. And she's alive,"

"How can she be alive though?" She asked, bewildered. "She would have to be 106, and if she was alive, wouldn't she be _old_ and _wrinkly_ and not able to walk, or remember anything five minutes later?"

"She's more young and beautiful than any other person walking this earth. I was shocked myself."

"Is she a vampire?"

"I don't know, maybe, if she drinks plant juice I guess. Her eyes were green. But she is as pale as you and me. Do you think you can see into the future and see if she's in there?"

"Sure."

Alice closed her eyes and became very still. She was looking into the future. I waited, growing more impatient by the second, stroking Bella's hair.

"Nothing," She said, I can see everything in a few month from now, but nothing before that. And no Valeray."

I was silent. how could that be?

Just then Bella said something and I had waken her, but she was still breathing evenly.

"Edward... I am so happy. I am whole now. I'm sorry Jake... I'm so sorry." I smiled. I missed that about her a lot. Then she said something I wasn't expecting. "Valeray... I've seen you before...somewhere. I know...I know it."

**SO?!?! Do you like it?! Ok so you didn't exactly get your answers of how Edward has a sister and her parents didn't know either, but in the next chapter you will! I promise! REVIEW!!!!PLEZE!!  
If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. I will always consider! **

** Happy Day  
**

**  
**


	3. Valeray Solved

**OOOHHH! where has Bella seen her before? how does Edward have a sister that no one knew about? Whats gonna happen when everyone else finds out? Read to know, and review to compliment! Sorry I didn't update these past few days. I felt to hyper to sit and be on my computer all night like I usually do. instead I played catch with my cat. it was a new discovery, I didn't know she could actually play _catch_! lol!! plus the website wouldn't let me login cuz there was some kind of unexpected traffic mick-bobber. enough with my insanity. on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: BLAH!!**

Edwards P.O.V.

_Bella has... se-s-s-seen her before? _I thought. _But how?_

I was about to wake her up, but Alice put her hand on my mouth so I couldn't do anything. I pulled off her hand and stared at her.

_'Let her sleep,'_ Alice told me in her mind. I nodded once and went back to looking at Bella. She looked so peaceful in her slumber. I hoped to hear her say more. She sighed, but that was it.

Soon enough, we were at the airport. I anticipated to see Valeray. Though I was also frightened. What would Alice do? I tried to read her mind, but she was blocking her mind by sining twinkle twinkle little star. Over, and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and OVER!! I felt like punching someone or something so hard that they or it would explode into little pieces everywhere I had no idea a song could be so annoying. Why was she blocking her mind in the first place?

We left the car on the side of the street for someone else to deal with, and walked into the airport, Bella in my arms, still peacefully sleeping without another word.

Bella only had one bag, and it was small, so we decided to take it as a carry-on.

We passed the metal detectors a few minutes later and entered the terminal. Bella squirmed in my arms but didn't wake. We now were at the gate and I always had myself on the look out.

I didn't have the cloak anymore. i threw it away before we went inside the airport.

That was when I saw her, and I gasped aloud, my jaw dropped, and my eyes widened.

Apparently she had gotten rid of her cloak too. She was wearing snug black jeans that pressed tightly to her legs and a gray t-shirt over a white long sleeved one. At her feet, walking along with her, was a small cat. It had white fur with blotches of black brown and orange. her eyes were an adorable shade of green that had a tint of hazel. **(A/N: Thats what one of my cats look like, the one who can play fetch.)**

Alice followed my gaze and when she spotted Valeray her expression was the same as mine. _'She's more beautiful then Rosalie or Heidi put together.' _Though that wasn't why I was so stunned. I already knew that.

Her long bronze hair was all gone. Now she had dark brown hair, slightly darker than Bella's – if that was possible, considering Bella's hair is quite dark – and was cut down to her shoulders, looking as though she hadn't cut it in a long time. The most oddest part of all was, she had _very_ tan skin. As if she's lived in Italy all her life.

At first i didn't think it was her, but when my eyes focused better on her, I knew that it was definitely her. She had those same mesmerizing green eyes.

Bella squirmed in my arms again and opened her eyes. She was confused by my expression at first, until she looked to the direction I was gawking at. When her eyes landed on my sister, she gasped.

_'Wait... Didn't Edward say she had pale skin like ours? Then why is he staring at her?'_

She walked up to where we were seated and stood in front of us.

"Hey Edward, Bella, Alice!" She pulled Alice in a full embrace. Alice was shocked and confused. Bella and I were just confused.

"Valeray? What happened?" I asked slowly, my voice coated in confusion.

"And who is this cute little kitty?!!!" Alice squealed.

"This is _Anima_. That is Italian for, soul." Her eyes softened, and when she spoke, so did her voice. "Before her I was so lost and alone. I had no life in me. No one by my side to comfort or warm me. Then I found her and I was set free. She became my angel, my heart...my soul. I take her with me everywhere." We were all speechless. After a moment, Valeray broke the silence with an entirely different mood then before. Now she was happy and perky. "As for my new appearance, I changed the way I look so I wouldn't be as noticeable as I would be when I was pale. I also made myself a _little_ bit less pretty."

"_Meow. Puuurrrrrr." _The cat was in Alice's arms, being pet by both her and Bella.

"Where was _Anima_ when we first saw you?" I asked. I didn't see the cat with Valeray when we saw her. "Was she in your car?"

"Of course not!" She gasped in furry. "I would _never_ do that to her! She was hiding under my cloak. She is extremely shy."

"Planes here." Valeray stated. "Get up!"

I looked at the flights. It said the plane late. Half a second later it said early arrival.

"_Fuga 176 arrivato ancor prima fare i conti. Noi altri sua commissione prossimamente." _Said a lady in Italian over the intercom. The same voice now translated it into English. "Flight 176 has arrived earlier than expected. We will be boarding soon."

"Lets get you something to eat Bella." Valeray said. "Come on."

"I'm not really hungry." Bella protested.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't be so sure about that. Listen."

'grrrruuuummmbble' came from Bella's stomach.

"Fine." She said, and then got off my lap.

"I'll come with you." I said, already getting up.

"No Edward, stay here. We'll be back to eat here. The only thing that will happen if you come is that you'll have to smell all that food in the food court. I'm pretty sure it won't be pleasant for you." I couldn't disagree with her there. She had a point. But I still wanted to go. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Won't it be displeasing for you too? I mean, you are a vampire. Aren't you?" I asked, not really knowing the answer to it.

"Yes, I am a vampire, but unlike any normal one I actually eat the food I would have if I was human long enough."

And with that she was off to the food court with Bella beside her.

_'Human long enough?'_ Alice mirrored my thought, she looked at me with the same confusion as mine in her eyes.

Bella's P.O.V.

I realized that I was hungrier than i thought I was when I smelled all the food coming from the food court. I wanted McDonald's... I was about to say that when I noticed we were already in front of it.

"_Potere me accettare tua ordine?" _A grumpy Italian guy said in his own language.

Valeray replied back in English. "I would like a big mac with large fries and a sprite and I would also like ten chicken mc'nuggets with large fries and a root beer." She said.

I thought the guy would stare at her like she spoke a different language, but instead he kept his head down like he has this entire time, and spoke back in Italian again.

"_Quei tutti?"_ Heasked.

"Yes." Valeray answered, _still_ speaking English.

The guy looked up at her and gasped. If it wasn't for his frown,and tired look on his face, I would have never guessed how handsome he was. His skin color was almost the same color as Valeray's was right now. He was beautiful. I realized just now, that a lot of the people from Italy were this beautiful. Of course not as gorgeous as Valeray was, but still...

He smiled at her, obviously attracted, and ruffled his light brown hair.

"_Venni destra su." _He turned around and told our order to the chef-people. If thats what you call the people who cook your food at McDonald's.

"How did he understand you? And, how did you know what I wanted?"

She smiled a smile more wondrous than Edwards. "I really spoke in Italian, but I made it so it sounds like English to you." I gave her a confused look. "I'll tell you later. In Washington. OK!?"

"Yeah. OK."

The guy came back and looked at Valeray.

"_Volei tu come in avere sesso unlezione bella?" _He asked something that seemed to piss Valeray off cause she slapped him, leaving a red print in the shape of her hand. Just then she put her hand in a fist and lifted a finger. At first I was appalled that she would do something so rude, but then I realized it was her **_ring_** finger, which held a bronze ring with a _huge_ diamond on it. Two small emeralds were on either side of it, though they didn't even compare to her eyes, no matter how elegant they looked.

Behind him a girl came with our food and put it on the counter. She slapped him too. _"Ay!" _he groaned.

"_Netto."_ She said. It sort of sounded sarcastic. Valeray put ten dollars on the counter that litteraly came out of no where.The girl walked back to the kitchen and we were already at the gate again with Edward and Alice.

"Valeray? What did that guy say?" I was completely lost in what had just happened.

Edward suddenly looked frantic and angry. "What guy said what to who?" He growled.

Valeray giggled. "It was nothing. You don't wan to know. trust me."

We ate silently, the entire time I was wondering why Valeray could eat food. She was a vampire. Wasn't she? She seemed to enjoy it enough. I finished eating soon after she had. I was sucking on the straw, drinking what ever was left of it.

"_Fuga 176 attualmente commissione._ Flight 176 is now boarding." Came a woman's voice over the intercom.

I looked at Valeray. i couldn't help but think I've seen her somewhere before...

Edward's P.O.V.

"Lets go!" Valeray was jumping up and down.

"Come on Bella." I said. She was sitting on my lap again. I was about to carry her, but she protested.

"No. Let me walk, its not like I'm a baby." She jumped out of my lap and took my hand to stand me up.

She looped her arm around mine and looked up at me. "Ready to go old man?"

I had to crack a smile at that.

We walked to the plane and gave our tickets to the woman that was on the intercom.

I then wondered how Valeray had gotten a ticket...

I walked to my seat, arm and arm with Bella, and where Valeray's seat was. Alice sat behind us. I walked up and down the aisle to find her, but without any luck. I sat back down next to Bella. Where was she?

"Maybe she's in first class." Alice suggested.

"Maybe."

An hour had passed. Bella had been leaning onto me the entire time. We hadn't spoken though. And I was glad. I didn't want to spoil the moment with her.

The steward finally came and asked what drink we would like. I declined, but Bella asked for a coke. I looked at her disapprovingly. She wasn't one who drank caffeine.

The rest of the flight we looked at each other. Only that.

We had finally arrived at the airport in Port Angeles after taking 2 other stops only.

We passed through the side of the metal detectors. Already I could hear the profanities my family was thinking about me, Esme's was the clearest. I blocked them out of my mind, not wanting to hear more.

Alice sped for Jasper as fast as she could in human speed. Esme and Carlisle were waiting in a quiet corner.

Esme hugged Bella awkwardly since I still had my arms around her. "Thank you so much," She said in her ear. I felt terribly guilty now.

She then threw her arms around me, dry sobbing. "You will_ never_ put me through that again," she told me, almost in a growl.

I grinned _'I had my reasons,'_ I thought. "Sorry, mom."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said to her. "We owe you."

"Hardly." She mumbled.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded me. "Lets get her home."

"Alright," I said, "But first, I have to tell you something."

"And what might that be?" She asked.

I looked to her, than Carlisle. I sighed. "I've discovered that I have a long-lost sister." I said simply.

"A long-lost sister?" Asked Carlisle.

"Yup!" Said Valeray, popping up out of no where, still in her Italian look.

We all jumped. i could hear Bella's heart racing.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed.

Valeray smiled down at her. "I know, I can hear it!"

"This is your sister Edward?" Asked Esme, stunned.

"Yes, this is my sister."

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth Valeray Masen," she said. "Call me Valeray though." She reached out her hand weakly, as if she thought it was pointless to do. Esme pulled her in for a full embrace.

"I'm Esme." Valeray smiled.

They pulled away from each other. Carlisle seemed to cave in, for he was now hugging her too.

"Who's this?" Said Jasper as he approached us.

Alice spoke first, "This is Valeray. Edward's long-lost sister. And her cat is _Anima_, which means soul in Italian." She looked proud of herself.

Jasper looked at her for a moment then threw himself at her, hugging her like everyone else had.

"I think I should change myself back to my original form before I meet any one else." A gold light shined on her until it was all that was able to be seen. In a second it disappeared and Valeray was back to normal.

Everyone but me Bella and Alice gasped. "Well come on! We don't want Rosalie or Emmett to get to agitated now do we?" She danced off and we all just stared after her.

I walked to the elevators with Bella having to be dragged with me on one side and Esme on the other.

We walked into the parking garage and I saw Rosalie and Emmett leaning against a black sedan. I stiffened.

"Don't," Esme whispered. "She feels awful."

"She should." I said, making no attempt to keep my voice down.

"It's not her fault," Bella said exhausted.

"We'll ride with Alice and Jasper, Edward. Wheres Valeray?"

I looked around. "I don't know. She came up here didn't she?"

"Yes I did." Valeray said, coming up next to us.

"Well , dear, you ride with Rosalie and Emmett, alright?" Esme said.

"It's OK. I've got another transportation of my own." She held up a skate board. Esme eyed her suspiciously but let it go, walking away with Carlisle.

"Lets go." Bella said. I saw Rosalie staring at Valeray with a jealous glint in her eyes. I decided to read her mind.

_'OH MY GOD! Just a second ago I was looking in the mirror thinking how I was the most beautiful vampire _ever_ and right here, in the flesh, is the proof that tells me I'm wrong. How could that be? Oh no. She's infinity times more gorgeous then I am. Way more prettier then that in fact! Why me!!'_

I smirked at that and chuckled. How vein she was.We started walking towards the car.

"See ya!" Valeray said and then she disappeared out of sight.

On our ride home Rosalie tried to apologize but i only glared. And to my surprise, she also apologized to Bella. Bella seemed happy to finally make amends with her.

We arrived at the house and Valeray was waiting patiently outside for our arrival. How did she get here so fast on a skate board?

We got in the house now and we sat down on the white chairs.

"So, exactly how are you Edward's sister? I never saw or heard about you when I was working in Chicago," Carlisle pondered.

She sighed. "Well, when I was born, God gave me powers. These powers were meant to destroy evil vampires. The Volturri don't count though, and neither do you, for you drink animal blood. But others, others like the ones who changed me.

"Carlisle. You were my doctor. While you were cleaning me I disappeared out of your hands. The reason why that is, is because time was stopped. That was one of the vampires that tried to kill me's power. There was four of them. Another ones power was to erase memories. And one other was to put curses upon people. The vampire who erased things was Randy. The time stopper was Paisley, and the cursor was Victoria. The last one was a tracker, James. I know you already know Victoria and James. Laurent wasn't with them yet.

"James was the one who found me. Randy erased everything that proved of my existence. But not Carlisle's mind, at least not yet. Paisley stopped time to steal me away. They took me to an ally by the hospital only an hour after my birth. Randy bit into me but Carlisle came in time to pull him off me before I had a full consumption. I was turning. Victoria laid a curse on me. So only two days before my nineteenth birthday, I would become a baby again. Randy erased Carlisle's mind, and I was left there. Abandoned. I was found by some nurses and they tried to find my file, but it was long erased. They couldn't understand why I has been screaming like I had for three days.

"I grew up in an orphanage in Chicago. It was difficult to live as a vampire and not know I was one. I wasn't able to feed until I was two. I didn't feed on a human though, it was a rabbit. As I grew older, I learned how to hunt on my own. At the orphanage I never did fit in. Of course I was the most prettiest of them all, but I never got adopted because I was _too_... unique. I found that I had powers at seven. When I was ten, I discovered that I had a little brother. It just came to me though. I was able to know things with out learning it. Like I said it just came to me.

"I watched as he grew up. I was adopted when I was fourteen. Not by humans though, vampires. They were 'vegetarians' like all of you. When they found out about my powers, they helped me practice them.

My power is quite simple. I can do _everything_ and I know _everything_. As simple as that. When I was seventeen I could do half of everything possible perfectly, including revive a life."

Her eyes grew dark and her voice became low. "Then the Spanish influenza hit. I knew that my real family had the disease. I hadn't tried to figure out what I knew, so I only knew what was happening at the moment because that was the information that was on the surface of my mind then. Which meant I only knew that you were sick, and had a 99.8 chance of dieing, only 00,2 chance, of living. I ran away, and stayed hidden in the shadows of the hospital, watching the family that was truly mine-, who never knew who I was because of some pathetic coven of vampires,-die slowly, in pain. When you and mom were sleeping Edward, and Carlisle wasn't there, I would talk to you two. I would tell you about what was happening in the war, and what Edward was missing from school. I would talk to you about everything. Everything...

"When our mother died, I was in to much grief to care about what was _actually_ happening. So I thought the same thing the humans did. That you died too Edward. A month later, I became a baby again, and ended up alone for the next few eighteen years, the memory of mother and father dying always haunting me. I rarely fed at all, but I still practiced my powers and knowledge until it was perfected. I finally broke the curse. By then I really _could_ do everything, and I really _did_ know everything. I could cry, sleep, eat human food, bleed, blush- pretty much everything a human could do. Then I met Eden. but thats another story altogether. he doesn't know his last name -, of course _I _know it, but he won't let me tell him. And I respect that.- so that's why my last name isn't by his."

"You're married?" I asked, astonished.

She lifted up her ring finger, only to show a bronze band with a _huge_ diamond on it. Two small emeralds were on either side of it, though they didn't even compare to her eyes, no matter how elegant they looked.

"I live in Italy -, know where _near_ Volterra, - with Eden." She smiled the most magical smile ever to be smiled. "I guess I've just told you my life story... Kinda."

Amazing. My sister -_mine_- is more powerful then all the Volturri put together. And thats when it finally sank in.

_I_ had a sister.

**Sooo? Whadya think? Do you like it? I know, I know. Its really long but, still. oh, and no. I don't know Italian. I went to a website that helped me translate it, one word by one word. So it probably makes no sense. if you're still confused about things please tell me. I'll explain it to you.**

**PLEZE REVIEW! tanku, and good day!- I mean Happy Day!**


	4. Want for the past

**Disclaimer: Isn't the whole point of fanfiction is to steal book ideas and then turn them into your own story? I don't get what the point of putting disclaimers on here is. It's not like some lawyer is going to decide to sue us for doing it. you all know it's true. **

**Well this took a long time to update. sorry... just, be as mean to me as you want. I deserve it. enjoy!**

* * *

Carlisle's P.O.V. 

"Do you think you could give me back the memory?" I asked. This was all so very strange. I just couldn't believe that someone-even vampires-could be so cruel. To kill an infant, even if it hadn't succeeded. It would be quite interesting to know of something in the past that happened but know one knew about because it had been an erased memory.

Valeray looked at me with sad, knowing eyes. "Its not a pleasant memory. You will be stuck in the past for a while if you do, going through the flashbacks. What you see there will be quite devastating." She told me. I only nodded in response. "Carlisle, I already know what you're going to say, but you really need to think about this so you know for yourself."

I took in a deep breath. I chanced a glance at Esme. She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt, a worried expression on her face. I put my hand on hers, and rubbed it soothingly while going through the thoughts that ran in my mind.

"It's something that may scar you for a while, and it's hard to overcome the fear. It took me a very long time." Valeray added just before I had come to my conclusion. I furrowed my brows in frustration.

"I would like to do it. It is my memory, and that is something that is to be treasured." I finally decided.

She sighed. "I know. I know." She sighed again. "Just say bye bye before you go into a coma state. And I'll take over your work until you wake up."

"How long will he be unconscious?" Esme finally spoke frantically.

"4 days." Valeray stated simply, as if it as only to be 4 minutes.

"4 days?!" Esme shouted.

"I promise Esme, it won't be so bad. You have your 'children' here to keep you company. I'll be here as much as Carlisle would be, since I'm taking over my job, and Eden will be here by tonight not being able to stand being so far away from me for so long. OK, well, say ba-bye to your family here so you can have a travel into the past." She ranted on.

I stood up from next to Esme, and looked to my entire family. They all ushered to me and gave me a bear hug. Emmett more bear like then the rest. But Esme held on tighter. Bella didn't come up to hug, for fear she would be squeezed to death by these vampires. "I'll see you soon my family."

"Bye Father." - Jasper

"I'll miss you Daddy!" - Alice

"Bye Dad." - Rosalie

"Later Dadio! - Emmett ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Dadio?

"I'll see you soon my Father." - Edward

They all let go of me, and then Bella came to give me a hug. "Goodbye Carlisle."

I then turned to Esme. She looked as though she would cry if she were human. And that's when it happened. A single tear ran down her cheek. She gasped and raised her hand to her cheek to feel it, but I beat her to it.

Everyone else stared in shock. Except for Valeray.

"How – why - but – this is – goodness!" Esme stuttered.

"Do you like the feel of it? How it glides down your cheek with its own trail to follow, the soft wetness of it? The wonderful feel of letting your emotions escape in that one drop of water? It's nice isn't it? I gave you the joy of that. To just let a weight on your shoulders lighten up just an ounce." Valeray whispered.

"Yes. It is wonderful. Thank you." She then turned all her attention back to me. "I shall miss you terribly Carlisle. I love you."

"Darling, it is for but a few days! I will be back sooner then you think! I promise."

"Alright."

"Now come Carlisle." Valeray said.

I followed her to my room, and found a bed there that wasn't before. I didn't ask. It was obviously put here by her.

"Lay." She said, directing me towards the bed.

I laid in the comfy bed.

"Close your eyes."

I did so.

"And now you will fall asleep, and melt into the lost memories that will soon be buried in your mind."

And with that said, I fell asleep for the first time in over 300 years, into the worst memory, that I will only be able to remember as a bad nightmare.

* * *

**OoOoOoOooo!!! Cliffy!!! I think this chap. is too short, but it was an absolutley perfect place to stop! please don't hate me. REVIEW!!  
**


	5. Meeting Eden

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! I've been having a heavy heaping of technical difficulties. It SUCKS!!! You don't ever want it. this chap. is not on Carlisle's pov, I'm working on it though. well, I really truly am sorry, so, R&E&R. I think that makes more sense. Read Enjoy Review. right?**

**Disclaimer - I pulled a quarter out of my pocket, and threw into the wishing well. "I wish I owned the rights to twilight." I did this every week, for the rest of my life. Guess what? My wish never came true, and it forever remained to Stephenie Meyer.**

Alice's P.O.V.

Valeray came bounding down the stairs after a few seconds had passed.

"He's sleeping now. Bella it's about time you go home alright? The whole town is wondering where you went. Do you have any idea what kind of gossip is being passed around? Besides that, Charlie is worried sick." Valeray said as she came in front of Edward and Bella.

"Charlie! I forgot…." Bella said.

Edward chuckled. "Come on Bella, it's time for me to get yelled at."

Bella looked worried, but Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Bye!" Valeray waved. They shut the door and left.

"I have to screen Eden so he won't be freaked out if I randomly take him here."

"What do you mean by screen?" I asked.

"I'll show you! Come here." She said excitedly. I walked over to her and I sat beside her on the couch.

Not even half a second after I sat down a glass – the kind that's used to make windows – about as big as a binder the kids at school use, appeared in front of us; floating in mid-air.

"Amazing invention. It can be used as a phone/computer/T.V./etc. Right now I'm using it to call Eden. You'll see him on screen when he picks up." Valeray explained. I only nodded in awe.

A few moments later, a man that seemed to be my age – 19 – showed up on the screen. He had light hair. It was a strange color, blond but brown. Not dirty blond, but blond and brown, a very light shade of it as well. He had light turquoise eyes, and a beautiful smile glued to his face. He was very handsome.

"Miss me yet?" Valeray asked the man in the screen.

"The second you left the house." He answered back.

"I took an entire second? That's a very long time. Oh! Eden, this is Alice. Edward's sister."

"Hi! That's me, Alice. I am kind of his sister, in a way. I can't wait to meet you face to face."

"Hopefully that won't take long. Depending on Valeray's mood."

"Oh, quit complaining and you'll be here." She retorted. The screen disappeared and Eden stood in front of us now. I jumped, but didn't seem to be the only one. Eden did as well.

"I hate it when you do that." He muttered

"Too bad!" She shrugged.

"Now, that wasn't a long wait now was it?" He said.

"Nope! Not one bit." I said back. "You need to meet everyone else! People! Get your butts over here; there is someone you need to meet!" I called in a normal conversation voice. I kept smiling as they came.

Jasper came in and I skipped over to him, snaking my arms around is waste as he did the same to me. The rest of the family filed in.

"This is Eden, Valeray's husband." I told them.

Everyone introduced themselves and got along quite fairly.

Hours passed now and Edward came back with Bella. First, Eden introduced themselves to them, and then Bella announced she was putting her mortality to a vote.

Valeray said what Carlisle would have, but didn't vote herself. She said she had her reasons why. **(A/N-If you want to read what happened in this scene (cuz a lot more things happened in it then the story.) tell me.(details at last A/N))** She stopped Edward from breaking something in his furry of everyone (but Rosalie) voting for Bella to become a vampire.

He was so foolish. How could we not have souls? Just because we're not alive doesn't mean we don't live. Jeez, Edward! Loosen up!

He came back into the room and glared at me before taking Bella home again. I took a guess and thought he had heard my thoughts.

Valeray rose from her seat. "They're looking." She announced.

We all looked at her questioningly. Even Eden did. She only looked at him when she answered. "Moon Murderer."

"What's Moon Murderer?" Boomed Emmett's loud voice.

"Who." Eden said.

"Huh?" Emmett looked very confused, as did we all.

"I was correcting you. It's not 'What', it's 'Who.'" He explained.

"Moon Murderer is Randy. He and Paisley joined Victoria's coven again." Valeray said before Emmett could make a fool out of himself once more. "They're looking for us still. Me and Eden. If we were still in Italy, they wouldn't be anywhere near us, but right now, they're in Victoria Island. Ha! Ironic isn't it?"

"Randy's the one that changed you right? Didn't he run away from you with Paisley?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, well. There is to it than that. I have a history with those two. A very important history to know if you want to understand why they are after us. But I won't tell you right now. Carlisle must come back first." She explained. She almost looked frightening while saying this. Then she smiled and her face grew bright. "Well! It's time to get ready for work!" And with that she disappeared.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long day." I mumbled.

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry for the shortness. Well, about the scene thing, I was saying that there was a scene there that is kinda important, but not very, so I skipped it so I can rush to the action. But if you want to know what happens, tell me so I can write it and replace this chapter with it. It would be the same chap. just longer cuz of the extra scene. So ya. next chap. is Carlisle's "adventure" into the past. It's gonna be a long one. ba-bye now!! **


	6. little Elizabeth, don't you cry

**I hope you people like this one. It was _NOT_ EASY to write!! believe me! that's** **why it took so long. so, I hope you enjoy!!! R&E&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
**

* * *

Carlisle's P.O.V

I walked out of my house that I had bought when I first came to Chicago to go to work. I had gotten a phone call that a Miss Elizabeth Masen was now in labor, and her actual doctor was on vacation with his family. It was her first child I was told. She wasn't due for another half hour, so I was almost jogging to the very near hospital at a human pace. How I envied ones who had families. I erased the thought from my mind. I did not enjoy thinking about that subject. It pained me.

It was past dusk. If it wasn't, I would have needed to make an excuse as to why I couldn't work. No one wouldn't not be shocked to see a beautiful man shining like diamonds walking down the street.

I got to the hospital and rushed to the room, smiling at nurses who waved at me. She was screaming in agony when I had gotten there. The baby was arriving earlier than expected.

I ran to her and began the procedure of taking the baby out. When I took the baby out I looked at it.

"It's a girl." I announced. She was an adorable baby. The cutest yet. I wrapped her in a blanket and handed Elizabeth her fragile being. "What will you name?" I asked, truly curious.

"Well, Edward and I had decided that if it was a girl we would name her after me, and if it was a boy, we would name it after my husband. We wanted to name one of our child's after one of us, so the first one out would be. Her name is Elizabeth. And her middle name will be Valeray. That was her great, great, great, etc., grandmother's name. She had lived in the 1700's. She was a very magnificent person. At least, that is what was her daughter said, and she passed it on to her daughter, who passed on to hers who did the same, and so on. Although, for some reason. No one has ever named anyone after that wonderful woman. But I will. Elizabeth Valeray Masen." She announced proudly. The entire time she was speaking, she was looking down lovingly at her child.

I smiled. "Would you like me to tell your husband?"

"Yes please."

"Nurse, would you please go find Edward Masen and tell him he can come in. Do not tell him anything though. Let us make it a surprise. That's always fun, right?" I smiled down at nurse Mary.

She gaped at me for a few seconds, and then as though realizing it, blushed. I smiled wider and ushered her to go fetched him. The poor fellow must be desperate for the wait to end.

He entered the room, following after Mary with an anxious expression, which turned to over joy when he had seen his beautiful daughter, his first child, his little girl.

"Elizabeth! How was it? Are you OK? Is the baby OK? Is it a boy or a girl? When can we bring it home? Can I hold it? Can I see it? There was only one right? What did you name it or them? Why did it take so long? Why aren't any of you answering me? Did something happen? What's going on? Why am I rambling like a fool…?" Edward "rambled like a fool." He was very anxious and happy

"It was fine, I'm fine, the baby's fine, it's a girl, we'll have to ask when we can bring her home, you can hold quickly before she has to get washed, you're looking at her right now, there was only one, her name is Elizabeth Valeray Masen, it took long because it hurt, no one was answering you because you never even took one breath while you spoke allowing nobody to answer you at all, nothing happened but her birth, what's going on is what you see is going on, and you're rambling like a fool because you're very happy right now." Elizabeth had answered every question he had asked without hesitation very calmly.

I grabbed the baby and handed her to Mr. Masen. His face lit up the second he held her in his arms. I let him hold her for about a minute before I said I had to get her cleaned.

As I walked down the hallway with little Elizabeth in my grasp, I looked down at her. She really was a very beautiful baby. She takes after her mother. Who knows what she could accomplish?

I entered the nursery and began to unwrap her out of the blanket that – by now – is filthy with the blood all over her. I washed her until she was entirely clean. I put a new blanket on her after drying her, and looked at her, making sure nothing was wrong.

I smiled, and she giggled, which made me chuckle softly. She slowly lifted her hand up, as if reaching for something, and then disappeared from view.

My eyes widened. She was gone. I grew frantic. Where had she gone?!

I twisted around in circles, darting my eyes every inch of the nursery. _'What happened?'_ I sniffed around for her scent, or anything that might indicate where she might be.

I ran to the door and flung it open. I smelled the hallway for anything. The first smell that hit my nose was that of another vampire's. The scent was still very strong and fresh, so it just passed by recently.

Running in the hall – at a human pace, of course – I dodged anyone who passed by and got in my way. When the nurses would try to get my attention I ignored them completely. I wasn't ever as rude as this in my life, but I couldn't let anything happen to little Elizabeth. I had to find her before it was too late. I _had_ to!

The scent lead me to one of the garage basements for building 2. It started moving. The _scent_ started moving. And at an impossible speed, even for me. But I kept chasing after it. I was sure it was the vampire that took her. What else could it be?

I found myself in a narrow alley near the hospital. There stood four vampires, one of them sinking their teeth into little Elizabeth. Blood ran down the fragile being and hit the floor in a drip drop motion.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

She screamed in anguish.

If you've ever heard a baby scream, you know the ear-splitting sound of it. It's worse than the sound of a loud whistle. The kind that's so high, only people under 50 can hear it, unless they have a superior hearing. The kind that makes cats and dogs hide under the first thing they can fit in. But that's just the normal kind of scream a baby would make, a scream that a baby would make if they were hungry, or just made a "surprise" in their diaper. No, this is a scream a baby would make when they're actually in pain. Not their first shot kind of pain, but a pain that would make the bravest, strongest, most fearless, and feared of human man scream like a little school girl. Well, times that by 100 for me. Or any vampire, for that matter.

The blood running down her glistened in the moon light, which was but a crescent in the night sky that was surrounded by a few scattered stars.

It smelled delectable. I licked my lips, but restrained myself. I knew how to control my need for blood after all those years of practice.

The boy drinking from little Elizabeth looked up from her and straight at me. He smirked, licked his lips, and then tossed (key word being TOSSED!!!!) at a young lady with long honey brown hair, near the same color as the boy's.

"Would you like a taste, Doctor?" The boy asked, mocking me I could tell.

"No thank you." I answered with gritted teeth, "playing" along.

"Oh, that's no fun. Come on." The young man smirked, obviously knowing I would never do such a thing. I didn't answer him. "Humph. Well, I'm Randy, this is Paisley," he pointed to the young girl holding little Elizabeth, "this is Victoria, and that's James." He said, pointing out a red-headed women and a man with brown hair.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"We know. I just wanted to get rid of this killer, so if you don't mind." He tried to shoo me away, but I was not going to go anywhere without the baby. I stood my ground.

"Killer? This is preposterous! She's a newborn! She probably doesn't even realize that she's blinking! Good god, are you insane?!"

He scoffed. "Hardly. Though, I cannot believe you do not know who this baby really is." He took a step forward.

"What are you talking about?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ha! You really _don't_ know who she is! Ha, ha!"

"Yes, well it would be nice to know what in the world you speak of!" I yelled. My temper was flaring tremendously, which very nearly never happens. Today is a rare day.

I took another glance at little Elizabeth. Her heart was slowing, but tensing up rapidly with pain. She was still screaming. Blood continued to flow down her, softly shining. Soon it would be too late to save her.

"She's a vial witch, destined to wipe out the entire vampire population! That is why we must rid of her!" He said with determination in his eyes. I looked to the others with him. They all held that same look, as if it was etched in their features.

"I don't care if I die, as long as that child lives a long life."

He narrowed his eyes. "Two out of one isn't so bad, right?"

* * *

**SO?!?! LIKEY? hope so! if it's short I'm sorry, I wanted to end it there. so, the next chap. will be Valeray's day in the hospital, and everyone gets a chance to sleep at night, and Edward has dreams of things that I will not say cuz I want it to be a surprise. **

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!**

**EAMC2--------lata my good civilians!! (idono) I'm out! WAIT!!! not yet!! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!! just press the button and wonders shall happen!! we'll all be happy!!!! YAY FOR BEING HAPPY!!! review!!!!**


End file.
